He Lives In You 2
by Warrior Cat Cody
Summary: <html><head></head>Afer an AirBending mishap with his father, Tenzin feels down about not living up to Gyatso's name. Thankfully, his mother is there to teach him a little lesson. Songfic of Tenzin. Sequel of He Lives In You.</html>


**AvatarCat11: It's been nearly a year or so since I made the FanFics called They Live In You and He Lives In You. And I've come up with a conclusion: I'm making a sequel called He Lives In You 2.**

**Here's what it's about: It takes place seven years after He Lives In You, which means that it takes place seven after Tenzin is born. He feels that he couldn't live up to Aang's power in AirBending. And Katara reminds him that Gyatso would always watch over him and make sure that his father is proud of him. And she has a little surprise after his birthday.**

**This will be the last story of the Avatar Lion King song FanFic and I won't make any more! Although, I'll maybe make an Avatar and Lion King crossover story pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer: Only Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino own Avatar: The Last AirBender. And only Lebo M owns He Lives In You, although other versions are made. And in this case, I'm gonna use the Soft Phila version for philadelphin1 from YouTube; she's the one who inspired me to make this and all credit goes to this beautiful singer.**

**Updating Date: April 28, 2011**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_He Lives In You 2_

"Come on, Tenzin. You can do it!"

Tenzin gave a sigh as he tried his best to create an Air Scooter and he got on top of it. His father, Avatar Aang, had been able to do it perfectly, thanks to years of practice. But when he got on, the air disappeared beneath him and he fell to the ground, rubbing his throbbing head. The young AirBender didn't want to disappoint his father, but he seemed to do so already.

Tenzin was almost just like a copy of a younger Aang except that he had no arrow tattoos yet, his skin was a mixture of his mother and father, and he had dark gray eyes just like Aang. They were almost exactly alike.

Aang walked over to him and asked him, "Tenzin, what happened?"

"I...I..." Tenzin muttered, feeling very ashamed. "I wasn't concentrating hard enough and I fell to the ground. I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's okay, son," Aang reassured him in a gentle voice. Helping him onto his feet, he said, "I think we should practice another move first before the Air Scooter. Okay?"

Tenzin was about to complain that he wanted to learn the move first before moving on. He had wanted to learn the same moves like his father very much and the first thing he wanted to learn was the Air Scooter. But he supposed that Aang just wanted to make sure that he learned the basics first.

So he gave a sigh and muttered, "Okay, Dad."

Aang gave his son a nod before getting into an AirBending stance and instructing his son, "All right, Tenzin. Watch and learn carefully."

While he finished saying this, he immediately used some AirBending to create a small sphere of air. Tenzin thought that they were practicing the Air Scooter once again, but his father began to balance it on his finger instead. Giving his young son a reassuring smile, the Avatar tossed the ball around his body before throwing it at a small tree, which swayed in the released air.

"Can you do that? It's all right if you can't do it right straightaway," he told Tenzin.

"I'll...I'll try," Tenzin told him, determination steadying his quaver of a voice.

At this, he immediately created a ball of air that was smaller than Aang's and he threw it up into the air. But he wasn't quick enough to catch it yet and it came down onto him, blowing him hard to the ground. Giving out a yelp of fright, he tried to protect himself from the fierce current of air that blew down onto him.

Immediately, and suddenly, the wind stopped blowing and Tenzin saw why. His father had come in between them and blocked the air, preventing it from blowing him away from the arena. When Tenzin looked up at the Avatar, he lowered his head quickly. He didn't want his father to be disappointed in him.

"Tenzin? It's all right," Aang reassured him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Monk Gyatso used to tell me over again..."

But Tenzin didn't want to hear anymore about the old monk right now. He had heard much about Avatar Aang's AirBending teacher and how he was named after the old monk's Avatar ancestor. But the way Aang talked about Gyatso was as if he was perfect at everything and it made him feel much worse.

So he wrenched his arm away from his father's arm and snapped, "Dad, I've heard these stories many times before! Why do you think you want me to train to be like your perfect teacher?"

"Tenzin, that's not true!" the Avatar scolded him, but he didn't sound angry at all; instead, he looked and sounded very shocked at what he said.

"Well, it's true! You always say that your mentor knew all the moves and it seems that you want me to just be him!" Tenzin snapped back. Turning his back on his father, the young AirBender added, "I mean, we're all our own people, right? I think we should be proud of the way we are right now!"

And without letting Aang say or do something, he got onto his glider and flew off towards the temple. Of all the skills he learned, that skill was the only one he got right. But that thought drove harder into his mind like a wasp-spider burrowing its way into the ground; he didn't want to learn all of those moves until he was ready now.

_I might as well be a WaterBender then. Mom could help me with that._

**...**

When Tenzin got back to the temple, he met up with Aang's pet lemur, Momo, and got out a moon peach that he was going to save for later. He handed it to the small animal and he gave a cheerful and grateful chirp before running off with it. Tenzin reminded himself about training with his father and he wanted to forget that; he knew that he was a terrible AirBender anyways. Perhaps Aang was just the last AirBender after all.

As he walked on back to the temple to get some dinner, he watched with gloom as Katara, his WaterBender mother, began heading towards him with a slightly stern on her face. He felt that Aang must have told her about what happened and he prepared for a quick scolding; his mother loved him and she was very kind, but she could be quite unyielding when it came to disciplining.

"Tenzin, can we talk?" she asked him when she got near.

Tenzin turned to face her. "Why?"

Katara gave him a look because of his tone as she replied, "It's because your father told me all about what happened during training. Why in the name of the Spirits did you just shout at him like that?"

Feeling more ashamed than ever, Tenzin looked down to the ground and muttered, "I...I don't think that I'm cut out to be an AirBender."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I can't do AirBending moves right!" Tenzin snapped more than he intended. Seeing his mother give him another stern look, he quickly added, "Sorry, Mom, but it's just so hard learning how to AirBend. I mean, it was easy for Dad to learn it since the other monks trained him up for it."

Katara's face relaxed and she gently replied, "That's because he's the Avatar and they had to prepare him to save the world. You know that, Tenzin."

Tenzin sighed, not knowing what else to say. Seeing this, his mother laid her hand on his shoulder and said, "How about we go for a little walk before dinner? How does that sound?"

"Sure."

**...**

Both mother and son had left the Temple for sometime on Appa while Aang had decided to meditate before dinner. When Tenzin and Katara reached the only lake near the Southern Air Temple, he was strongly reminded of the time when he was a toddler and his parents took him there to go swimming. He missed the days when he didn't have to prove his power all the time, even in AirBending training.

"So what are you thinking about, dear?" Katara asked her son as they stared at the majesty of the lake in front of them.

"Well, right now, I'm thinking of trying to forget the training," Tenzin replied back.

Katara gave a sigh at this and Tenzin knew that he got his wits from his Uncle Sokka, who had come around the Air Temple along with Aunt Suki, Aunt Toph, and Uncle Fire Lord Zuko. They were his parents' best friends and allies, and they were present right at his birth. He did know that he was named after Gyatso's Avatar ancestor.

His mother gave him a hug as she told him, "I know what you're thinking, Tenzin. You're thinking that your father wants you to become like Gyatso, right?" When he looked into her blue eyes and nodded, she went on, "Well, your father seems to think that by helping to train you, it would be like his teacher coming from the dead. But even though his teacher is dead now, your father just likes to train you because of nostalgia. Besides, Gyatso is still alive."

"Where?" Tenzin asked in excitement, looking around.

Katara laughed softly at her son's antics before ruffling his head. "No, not physically, sweetie. It means that his spirit lives on inside of you, we believe. He lives in you."

The young AirBender watched as his mother let him sit on her lap before she went on, "Your grandfather sung this song to me when I was around your age and I sung a different version of this song to your father after we won the War. Then he in turn sung this to you when you were born, reminding you about Gyatso living on through you in spirit. Would you like to listen?"

Tenzin felt the disappointment in his heart fade away and it was replaced with curiosity. He wanted to learn about that song; it could help him with dealing with his training. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I can't sing the entire song, but I'll sing the chorus once because it's very important," she told him. When he nestled himself onto her lap some more, he thought that he could hear some kind of music from far away ring out into the air and a voice chanted:

_Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala_

Tenzin marveled at the music and the chanting, which sounded very foreign and yet so soothing. Then Katara began singing to him in a beautifully soft voice:

_Night_

_And the Spirit of life_

_Calling, oh oh iyo_

_Mamela, oh oh iyo_

_And a voice_

_With the fear of a child_

_Answers, oh oh iyo_

_Mamela, oh oh iyo_

As Tenzin heard this song being sung out aloud, he could feel the wind surge around him quite hard. He was afraid that it would carry him away, but this time, it was comforting to him as he allowed it to wreathe itself around him and his mother.

He heard a far away voice chant:

_Ubukhosi bo khokho_

_We ndodana ye size sonke_

When she finished catching her breath, Katara continued to sing to her son:

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Oh oh iyo_

_Have faith_

While some more chanting began filling the late afternoon air, Tenzin felt a great power surge through him and he thought that this was Gyatso coming to encourage his spirit. While he felt this happen, he looked right into his mother's bright blue eyes as she continued singing with the chants of Hela Hey Mamela:

_He lives in you (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_He lives in me (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_He watches over (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Everything we see (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Into the water (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Into the truth (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you..._

And as Katara finished singing that song, Tenzin saw the spirit of a man standing right in front of them; he had a bald head, a white mustache, and pale blue eyes. The young AirBender thought that this was Monk Gyatso himself.

To Katara, Gyatso greeted her, "Hello. I have been watching over you and your family. You must be very happy to be blessed in your family."

"We are," the WaterBender replied. "And it's an honor to meet you, Monk Gyatso."

"Please. Just Gyatso will do." He shook her hand before going over to Tenzin. "Hello, young AirBender Tenzin. I have been your father's mentor ever since he was around your age. And your father wants to train you because he loves you, not to become perfect. Not every person is perfect, not even me. Just be yourself."

Tenzin nodded back, got up, and hugged the old spirit before Gyatso disappeared into a swirl of stars. After meeting the old monk himself and hearing what he and Katara had told him, he now saw the truth. What's more was that he decided to apologize to his father for snapping at him.

"Hey, Mom. I decided that you and Gyatso are right. When we get back, I'm gonna go apologize to Dad. And thank you," he told his mother.

Katara smiled down at him, kissed him on the cheek, and murmured, "You're welcome. And I believe that it's the best thing to do now. Would you like for me to sing that part again to you?"

Tenzin nodded. _I'd like nothing better._

"Good," his mother replied. Then when the chanting started again, she sung in that beautiful voice again:

_He lives in you (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_He lives in me (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_He watches over (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Everything we see (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Into the water (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Into the truth (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you..._

**...**

When they got back from their hike, Tenzin and Katara saw that Aang had finished meditating and both mother and son decided to help make dinner for all three of them; both Tenzin and Aang were vegetarians and Katara had adapted well to the diet. When his father came back, his mother came over to him to kiss his cheek affectionately.

"Welcome back, my love," Katara murmured to him.

Aang kissed her back and replied, "And I to you." Tenzin kept quiet and let them enjoy this, for he was taught to embrace love of all kinds. When he turned to Tenzin, the young AirBender was afraid that he would turn away from him. But instead, his response was:

"Hey there, Tenzin. How's your afternoon been?" Aang asked his son kindly.

Now was the moment. The moment to tell the truth. Tenzin cleared his throat and asked him, "D-Dad? I have something to say."

Aang nodded to his son and told him, "Go on."

"Dad...I...I'm sorry that I yelled at you,' Tenzin choked, feeling his eyes water. This wasn't because he was being reluctant; it was because he wanted to let it all out. "I was just tired of being compared to Monk Gyatso all the time and I know that I'm not always perfect. And Mom and Gyatso taught me to learn to be myself and accept my father's help. And I'm sorry again."

He had said it. He had apologized to his father. But Tenzin was afraid that his father would yell at him about his claims not being true, but he shook the thought away. Aang was never like that kind of person; he was always ready to listen to any problem his son had, no matter what it was. So he walked over to the Avatar and hugged him around the middle.

"I forgive you, son," Aang murmured to him, hugging him back. "It's just that every time we train together, you remind me of Gyatso training me. And I'm sorry for not recognizing your problem right away. But I'm happy that your mother told you about this. Did you thank her?"

Tenzin nodded. "Thank you again, Mom. And thank you for understanding me, Dad." He went over to his parents and hugged them each before telling them, "If it's all right with you, can I try and practice those moves by myself for a little bit?"

Aang and Katara looked at each other with nostalgia in their gray and blue eyes before they turned to Tenzin. "Of course," Aang told him.

"But be sure to not hurt yourself. If you do, then come to us and we'll help," Katara added.

"No problem! You're the best parents an AirBender could ever have!" Tenzin told them, hugging them once again. And what he said was true: they loved him dearly and he loved them right back. Giving his parents a happy wave over his shoulder, he ran off, ready to try to become a new AirBender. _My Dad isn't the last AirBender! I hope we can teach more AirBenders!_

_So wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Have faith_

As they watched their son run off to practice his AirBend, Katara wrapped her arms around Aang, kissed him, and whispered, "He'll be all right then?"

Aang nodded to his wife and kissed her back, telling her, "He'll be okay. I promise. AirBender promise," he added playfully.

Then they rubbed their heads together and watched their son practice his AirBending. While they watched Tenzin get the hard technique correct for the first time, they heard the same chanting and the singing rang throughout the Southern Air Temple:

_He lives in you (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_He lives in me (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_He watches over (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Everything we see (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Into the water (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Into the truth (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you..._

_He lives in you (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_He lives in me (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_He watches over (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Everything we see (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Into the water (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_Into the truth (Hela Hey Mamela Hela)_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

_**(The End)**_

**...**

**AvataarCat11: I'm glad that you enjoyed this FanFic and I hope it gets to be as popular as the other two stories before it.**

**Today's my birthday so if anyone reviews, they will receive a virtual cookie cake that's chocolate chip and the virtual ice cream can be any flavor you like. Like my teacher said, a birthday boy or girl can give out their own present to others if they choose. In this case, then I'd be happy to.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
